The present invention relates to ferromagnetic thin-film structures exhibiting relatively large magnetoresistive characteristics and, more particularly, to such structures used for the storage and retrieval of digital data.
Many kinds of electronic systems make use of magnetic devices including both digital systems, such as memories, and analog systems such as magnetic field sensors. Digital data memories are used extensively in digital systems of many kinds including computers and computer systems components, and digital signal processing systems. Such memories can be advantageously based on the storage of digital symbols as alternative states of magnetization in magnetic materials provided in each memory storage cell, the result being memories which use less electrical power and do not lose information upon removals of such electrical power.
Such memory cells, and magnetic field sensors also, can often be advantageously fabricated using ferromagnetic thin-film materials, and are often based on magnetoresistive sensing of magnetic states, or magnetic conditions, therein. Such devices may be provided on a surface of a monolithic integrated circuit to provide convenient electrical interconnections between the device and the operating circuitry therefor.
Ferromagnetic thin-film memory cells, for instance, can be made very small and packed very closely together to achieve a significant density of information storage, particularly when so provided on the surface of a monolithic integrated circuit. In this situation, the magnetic environment can become quite complex with fields in any one memory cell affecting the film portions in neighboring memory cells. Also, small ferromagnetic film portions in a small memory cell can lead to the occurrence of vortices and demagnetization effects which can cause instabilities in the magnetization state desired in such a cell.
These magnetic effects between neighbors in an array of closely packed ferromagnetic thin-film memory cells can be ameliorated to a considerable extent by providing a memory cell based on an intermediate separating material having two major surfaces on each of which an anisotropic ferromagnetic memory thin-film is provided. Such an arrangement provides significant “flux closure,” i.e. a more closely confined magnetic flux path, to thereby confine the magnetic field arising in the cell to affecting primarily just that cell. This result is considerably enhanced by choosing the separating material in the ferromagnetic thin-film memory cells to each be sufficiently thin within limits.
Operating magnetic fields imposed externally can be used to vary the angle of the magnetization vector in such a film with respect to the easy axis of that film. Such an axis comes about in the film because of an anisotropy therein typically resulting from either (a) depositing the film during fabrication in the presence of an external magnetic field oriented in the plane of the film along the direction desired for the easy axis in the resulting film, or by (b) selecting the shape of the film favoring the magnetization thereof to lie along a preferred direction, or both. During subsequent operation of devices having this resulting film, such operational magnetic fields imposed externally can be used to vary the angle to such an extent as to cause switching of the film magnetization vector between two stable states which occur for the magnetization being oriented in opposite directions along the film's easy axis. The orientation of the magnetization vector in such a film can be measured, or sensed, by the change in resistance encountered by current directed through this film portion, and so the magnetization state of a memory cell with such a film can be thereby determined. This arrangement has provided the basis for a ferromagnetic, magnetoresistive anisotropic thin-film to serve as a memory cell.
In the recent past, reducing the thicknesses of the ferromagnetic thin-films and the intermediate layers in extended “sandwich” structures, and adding possibly alternating ones of such films and layers, i.e. superlattices, have been shown to lead to a “giant magnetoresistive effect” being present in some circumstances. This effect yields a magnetoresistive response which can be in the range of up to an order of magnitude or more greater than that due to the well known anisotropic magnetoresistive response.
The giant magnetoresistive effect involves a change in the electrical resistance of the structure thought to come about from the passage of conduction electrons between the ferromagnetic layers in the “sandwich” structure, or superlattice structure, through the separating nonmagnetic layers with the resulting scattering occurring at the layer interfaces, and in the ferromagnetic layers, being dependent on the electron spins. The magnetization dependant component of the resistance in connection with this effect varies as the sine of the absolute value of half the angle between the magnetization vectors in the ferromagnetic thin-films provided on either side of an intermediate nonmagnetic layer. The electrical resistance in the giant magnetoresistance effect through the “sandwich” or superlattice structure is lower if the magnetizations in the separated ferromagnetic thin-films are parallel and oriented in the same direction than it is if these magnetizations are antiparallel, i.e. oriented in opposing or partially opposing directions.
A memory cell based on the “giant magnetoresistive effect” can be provided through having one of the ferromagnetic layers in the “sandwich” construction prevented from switching the magnetization direction therein away from pointing along its initial easy axis direction to pointing in the opposite direction as the result of applying suitable external magnetic fields but also, in contrast, permitting the remaining ferromagnetic layer in the “sandwich” to be free to do change direction as a result of the same externally applied fields. In one such arrangement, a “spin-valve” structure is formed by providing an antiferromagnetic layer on the ferromagnetic layer that is to be prevented from switching in the externally applied fields to “pin” its magnetization direction in a selected direction. In an alternative arrangement often termed a “pseudo-spin valve” structure, the ferromagnetic layer that is to be prevented from switching in the externally applied fields is made sufficiently thicker than the free ferromagnetic layer so that it does not switch in those external fields provided to switch the free layer.
Thus, a digital data memory cell based on the use of structures exhibiting the giant magnetoresistive effect is attractive as compared to structures based on use of an anisotropic magnetoresistive effect because of the larger signals obtainable in information retrieval operations with respect to such cells. Such larger magnitude signals are easier to detect without error in the presence of noise thereby leading to less critical requirements on the retrieval operation circuitry.
An alternative digital data bit storage and retrieval memory cell suited for fabrication with submicron dimensions can be fabricated that provides rapid retrievals of bit data stored therein and low power dissipation memory through use of a cell structure that has a spin dependent tunneling junction (SDTJ), or magnetoresistive tunnel junction (MTJ), device therein based on a pair of ferromagnetic thin-film layers having an electrical insulator layer therebetween of sufficient thinness to allow tunneling currents therethrough. This memory cell can be fabricated using ferromagnetic thin-film materials of similar or different kinds in each of the magnetic memory films present in such a “sandwich” structure on either side of an intermediate nonmagnetic layer where such ferromagnetic films may be composite films, but this intermediate nonmagnetic layer conducts electrical current therethrough based primarily on the quantum electrodynamic effect “tunneling” current mentioned above.
This “tunneling” current has a magnitude dependence on the angle between the magnetization vectors in each of the ferromagnetic layers on either side of the intermediate layer due to the transmission barrier provided by this intermediate layer depending on the degree of matching of the spin polarizations of the electrons tunneling therethrough with the spin polarizations of the conduction electrons in the ferromagnetic layers, the latter being set by the layer magnetization directions to provide a “magnetic valve effect”. Such an effect results in an effective resistance or conductance characterizing this intermediate layer with respect to the “tunneling” current therethrough. In addition, an antiferromagnetic layer against one of the ferromagnetic layers is used in such a cell to provide different magnetization switching thresholds between that ferromagnetic layer and the other by fixing, or “pinning”, the magnetization direction for the adjacent ferromagnetic layer while leaving the other free to respond to externally applied fields. Such devices may be provided on a surface of a monolithic integrated circuit to thereby allow providing convenient electrical connections between each such memory cell device and the operating circuitry therefor.
A “sandwich” structure for such a memory cell, based on having an intermediate thin layer of a nonmagnetic, dielectric separating material with two major surfaces on each of which a anisotropic ferromagnetic thin-film is positioned, exhibits the “magnetic valve effect” if the materials for the ferromagnetic thin-films and the intermediate layers are properly selected and have sufficiently small thicknesses. The resulting “magnetic valve effect” can yield a response which can be several times in magnitude greater than that due to the “giant magnetoresistive effect” in a similar sized cell structure.
As stated above, operating magnetic fields imposed externally can be used to vary the angle of the magnetization vector with respect to the easy axis in the ferromagnetic films of these various kinds of memory cell devices, particularly the free layers. Such operational magnetic fields imposed externally can be used to vary the angle to such an extent as to cause switching of the layer magnetization vector between two stable states which occur for the magnetization being oriented in opposite directions along the easy axis of the layer, the state of the cell determining the value of the binary bit being stored therein. One of the difficulties in such memories is the need to provide memory cells therein that have extremely uniform switching thresholds and adequate resistance to unavoidable interjected magnetic field disturbances in the typical memory cell state selection scheme used. This externally applied operating fields scheme is based on selective externally imposed magnetic fields provided by selectively directing electrical currents over or through sequences of such cells thereby giving rise to such magnetic fields so that selection of a cell occurs through coincident presences of such fields at that cell.
In such a coincident current selection arrangement, only that cell in the vicinity of the crossing location, or intersection, of these two paths (one over a sequence of cells and the other through another sequence of cells) experience sufficient magnetic field intensities because of the summing of the fields due to these two currents to cause such a magnetic state change therein. Cells in the array that are located far away from both of these two current paths are not significantly affected by the magnetic fields generated by such currents in the paths because such fields diminish in intensity with distance from the source thereof. Cells, however, located in relatively close proximity to one, but not two, of these two paths do experience more significant magnetic fields thereabout, and those immediately in or adjacent to one such path experience sufficient field intensities to be considered as being “half-selected” by the presence of current in that path intended to participate in fully selecting a different cell along that path at the intersection with the other path on which a selection current is present. Half-selection means that a bit is affected by magnetic fields from the current through one path but not another. Such a coincident interjected magnetic fields memory cell state selection scheme is very desirable in that an individual switch, such as that provided by a transistor, is not needed for every memory cell, but the limitations this selection mode imposes on the uniformity of switching thresholds for each memory cell in a memory make the production of memory chips in integrated circuit wafers with high yields difficult.
As such magnetic thin-film memory cells are made smaller to thereby increase the cell density over the surface of the substrate on which they are disposed, the resulting cells become more subject to magnetic state, or data, upsets due to thermal fluctuations occurring in the materials therein. The depth of the energy well in the magnetic material of such cells can be approximated as Hweff*Ms*Volume, where Hweff is half the effective restoration magnetic field attempting to maintain the current magnetic state following perturbations thereto and so effectively providing the energy well depth, Ms is the saturation magnetization of the magnetic material in the cell, and Volume is the volume of the magnetic material in the cell. In conventional cells, Hweff is provided by shape anisotropy or anisotropy due to the material properties of the cell magnetic material, or both. Typically, the value of Hweff in these cells is less than 100 Oe.
The important factor is the smallest energy well depth for a memory cell during memory chip operation, which often is that of a half-selected cell. The design objective is to ensure that the memory cells are magnetically stable during the data storing, or magnetic state switching, procedure that is repeatedly undertaken with respect to other cells. However, the trade-off between thermal stability and magnetic stability is a serious problem when the total magnetic volume of bits is less than about 105 nm3. Although the required barrier energy to be thermally stable can be reduced by use of error correction and periodic retrievals with corresponding corrections of the data stored in the whole memory, such a memory takes additional chip area and increased processing steps thereby increasing costs and reducing operating rapidity.
Meeting the thermal stability requirement of maintaining the same energy well depth for thermal stability in scaled down area memory cells necessitates the thickness of the resulting free layer being increased. Then the total anisotropy field correspondingly increases and so the required sense line current through the cell increases and the required word line current adjacent the cell increases to be capable of switching the magnetization direction of the free layer. This in turn causes the current density in the sense line to increase and temperature to rise in the line. These results show the very dramatic increase in current density as cells are reduced in width so that electromigration in the current conductors along with heating must be considered.
As indicated above, a ferromagnetic layer and an antiferromagnetic layer can be deposited in succession so they are in contact with one another with the result that relatively large interatomic forces occur aligning electron spins (parallel for ferromagnetism and antiparallel for antiferromagnetism). These coupling forces at the interface between these layers can be such that the magnetization of the ferromagnetic layer is restored to its initial direction prior to being subjected to external magnetic fields even after very large external magnetic fields are subsequently applied thereto. Such external magnetic fields can be 1000 Oe or more, and the magnetization of the ferromagnetic layer will still be restored to its initial direction. Thus, if such an antiferromagnetic layer is provided in contact with a ferromagnetic layer in a memory cell so that relatively large coupling occurs therebetween, the energy well depth for a small memory cell can be greatly increased. Such an arrangement can increase the potential density of memory cells by more than a factor of 10 through permitting the cell dimensions to go from about 0.2 μm minimum dimensions to approximately 0.05 μm dimensions.
A film structure which exhibits even better resistance to the effects of large externally applied magnetic fields is provided by a compound ferromagnetic thin-film layer with an antiferromagnetic layer. This compound ferromagnetic thin-film layer is provided to have a net layer magnetization that, when fixed in orientation in the finally formed structure, will resist rotation of its magnetization so that the magnetization of this compound ferromagnetic thin-film layer will appear fixed in its orientation in the device, i.e. “pinned” in a direction relative to the finally formed structure.
This compound ferromagnetic thin-film layer is formed by depositing a ferromagnetic layer in the presence of an easy axis direction determination magnetic field, then a nonmagnetic layer of ruthenium (no orienting magnetic field needed in this instance) to provide a very thin ruthenium antiferromagnetic coupling layer. Thereafter, another ferromagnetic layer is deposited again in the presence of an easy axis direction determination magnetic field aligned as was the field for the first ferromagnetic layer. The resulting compound ferromagnetic layer has materials with high spin polarization in its outer layers due to the use of high magnetic induction ferromagnetic material therein, but has little net magnetic moment because of the ruthenium layer provided therebetween which strongly antiferromagnetically couples these outer layers through primarily exchange coupling (some magnetostatic coupling also present)so that the magnetizations of each are pointed in opposite directions. Thus, this layer is relatively insensitive to externally applied fields and contributes little to the spatial fields thereabout. However, the magnetization direction in this composite layer by itself is not very strongly fixed in any direction because of the relatively weak anisotropy exhibited by the ferromagnetic layers.
Thus, a further antiferromagnetic material “pinning” layer exhibiting a substantial magnetic anisotropy must be deposited on the last ferromagnetic layer in the presence of a magnetization axis determination magnetic field aligned with the fields used in forming the two ferromagnetic layers to strongly set the magnetization direction of the compound layer. Such an antiferromagnetic layer has a strongly fixed magnetization direction which, through exchange coupling to the last ferromagnetic layer on which it is deposited, strongly fixes the direction of magnetization of that layer also, and so that of the first ferromagnetic layer through the ruthenium layer. The result is an antiferromagnetic layer coupled strongly to the compound layer together forming a “synthetic antiferromagnet”.
The magnetic fields necessary to reach the cell switching thresholds to cause switching magnetization directions of the relatively fixed magnetization orientation layers among the cell magnetic layers for memory cells of smaller and smaller lengths and widths to thereby change the data stored therein have, of course, magnitudes beyond those of the fields required to switch the magnetization directions in the free layers of those cells. The fields required to change the magnetization directions in these free layers also increase for smaller cells as shown above. Generating such magnetic fields begins to require currents through such cells and associated word lines of magnitudes that result in current densities sufficient to cause significant electromigration of the conductive materials and operating temperature rises of the cell region which will alter device behavior and structure. Such effects thereby lead to a limit of some minimum size for these cells.
One possibility for avoiding such limits has been found through allowing memory cell device operating temperature increases due to heating because of supplying word line currents adjacent to, and sense currents in, memory cells sufficient to approach or exceed the Curie temperature of one or more ferromagnetic layers in memory cells without a “pinning” layer or layers therein, or to approach or exceed the blocking temperature of the antiferromagnetic “pinning” layer in cells having such a layer. Such word line and sense line current based temperature increases permit storage of information in those cells to be achieved without reaching current magnitudes otherwise necessary to switch the magnetization directions of the ferromagnetic layers. The direction of magnetization of the relatively fixed magnetization orientation layer such as the thicker ferromagnetic layer in a three layer “sandwich” structure can be selected by having a moderate magnetic field present oriented in the selected direction when the layer cools sufficiently below its Curie temperature for cells without a “pinning” layer present, or by a field sufficient to set the direction of the ferromagnetic layer adjacent an antiferromagnetic “pinning” layer when that “pinning” layer cools sufficiently below its blocking temperature for cells using such a “pinning” layer or, alternatively, a “pinning” layer composite. The blocking temperature of an antiferromagnetic layer is the temperature at or above which that layer loses its ability to “pin” the magnetization direction of an adjacent ferromagnetic layer below its Curie temperature which blocking temperature is usually less than the Néel temperature of that layer. Similarly, the Curie temperature may not need to be fully reached to allow relatively easy reorienting of the magnetization direction therein.
A similar scheme would apply if pinning through providing an antiferromagnetic layer were used instead, and the critical temperature would then be the Néel temperature of the antiferromagnet. In an antiferromagnet, the ordering of magnetic moments of adjacent atoms are in opposite directions so that the net magnetic moment is zero or near zero. When an antiferromagnetic layer and a ferromagnetic layer are sputtered as sequential layers, the antiferromagnetic layer as indicated above can effectively pin the magnetization of the ferromagnetic layer with an effective field of thousands of Oersteds. This pinning field is used in the case of Néel point data storage to provide the stability of the cell. As the cell is cooled to below the Néel temperature, a small magnetic field is adequate to write the cell into the desired memory state.
Reducing the magnitudes of currents necessary for causing the harder ferromagnetic layer in memory cells, with or without a “pinning” layer, to approach or reach its Curie temperature, or the antiferromagnetic layer in memory cells with a “pinning” layer arrangement to approach or reach its blocking temperature, and insulating such memory cells from their neighboring cells to provide good cell selectivity in storing information requires providing some thermal isolation of each cell from its neighbors and the integrated circuit substrate or any other kind of substrate serving as a heat sink. Such thermal isolation can be provided by use of electrical conductive interconnections that are of a relatively low thermal conductivity, and by supporting the memory cell on an electrical insulator of relatively low thermal conductivity.
As stated above, operating magnetic fields imposed externally by providing electric currents through both the sense line in which a cell is connected and through the word line adjacent to the cell can be used to vary the angle of the magnetization vector with respect to the easy axis in the ferromagnetic films of these various kinds of memory cell devices. The various magnetoresistive memory cell types thus use a coincident interjected magnetic fields memory cell state selection scheme for retrieving stored data. Such magnetic selection schemes for data retrievals introduce further data disturbance opportunities through again generating magnetic fields that can combine with unwanted magnetic fields that appear.
Electrical currents along the same conductors, but of increased magnitude, can also be used to heat the cell to provide for either Curie point or Néel point data storage in a coincident adjacent currents cell selection arrangement. In operation, each cell, when not to be selected for a state imposition therein, has no currents in the pair of sense line and word line conductors crossing in or adjacent to them or has current in only one of that pair. A selected cell, on the other hand, coincidently receives both of the corresponding currents along the two perpendicular sense and word lines crossing in or by it and is thereby heated into the desired condition to set a selected memory state by therein by magnetic fields generated by one of these currents kept though reduced following the heating. However, this arrangement dissipates heat along the entire sense line and along the entire word line carrying these currents to thereby result in substantial power dissipation and heating of otherwise unselected cells.
Another arrangement for selectively heating such a cell passes current through the cell under the control of some kind of current-pass or current-not-pass current controller (perhaps a simple switch) and a current carrying conductor positioned close to that cell which can also generate a magnetic field at the cell in a coincident cell switching and adjacent current cell selection arrangement. FIGS. 1 and 2 show monolithic integrated circuit chip fragmentary layer diagrams of two known kinds of thermally switched memory cell magnetic structures for use with transistor current controllers, these structures being a double magnetic tunnel junction structure in FIG. 1 and a multilayer vertical spin valve structure in FIG. 2 and can be found further described in earlier filed co-pending U.S. patent application by J. M. Daughton and A. V. Pohm entitled “Thermal Operated Switch Control Memory Cell” having Ser. No. 10/875,082 which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application and is hereby incorporated herein by reference. These layer diagrams give indications of the structural layers leading to the structural portion shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, but they are not true cross section views in that many dimensions there are exaggerated or reduced relative to one another for purposes of clarity.
As can be seen in FIGS. 1 and 2, the memory cell structures are provided on a semiconductor material monolithic integrated circuit chip serving as a substrate therefor and having electronic circuit component devices provided in the semiconductor material, 10, thereof in also serving as the substrate for the remaining portions of the integrated circuit itself. Those remaining portions of the monolithic integrated circuit shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 above the semiconductor material 10 which includes a series of four electrical insulating layers, 10′, 10″, 10′″, 10iv. Each of the lower three of these electrical insulating layers have a metal circuit interconnection pattern supported thereon for electrically interconnecting selected ones of the circuit component devices therebelow in semiconductor material 10 and the integrated “sandwiches” tunneling or spin valve devices provided thereabove. Following chemical and mechanical polishing of the surface of last or uppermost electrical insulating layer 10iv, and the opening of vias therein to provide metal interconnections to the interconnection layer therebelow, a further electrical insulating layer, 11, is formed on the resulting surface following the providing of such interconnections.
These integrated “sandwiches” tunneling devices in FIG. 1, or spin valve devices in FIG. 2, are next provided by a series of layer sputter depositions with portions of these deposited layers being later removed by ion milling to leave the desired device portions remaining on the upper surface of layer 11. There they are surrounded by an insulating layer to thereby be formed, in effect, in a via in that insulating layer with the results therefor shown in the memory cell magnetic structures of FIGS. 1 and 2, and again in the corresponding insets in those figures which are enlarged for clarity. A first thermal resistance control and magnetic “pinning” via antiferromagnetic resistive material layer, 12, is on the exposed surface of an electrical interconnection extending through a via in layer 11 from the integrated circuitry in the substrate below. A further magnetic “pinning” via antiferromagnetic material layer, 12′, provides a further portion of a synthetic antiferromagnet.
A via compound ferromagnetic thin-film and conductive thin-film layer combination is next formed having a net layer magnetization that, when fixed in a selected spatial orientation in the finally formed structure, will resist magnetization rotation, and certainly resist firmly any magnetization rotation therein that could be sufficient to lead to a reversal in its orientation as a result of expected externally applied magnetic fields. Thus, for the finally formed cell structures intended to be used in limited magnetic fields, the magnetization of this compound thin-film layer will appear fixed in its orientation in the device, i.e. “pinned” in a direction relative to the finally formed cell structure which will be in the planes of FIGS. 1 and 2. This compound thin-layer film is formed by a ferromagnetic material thin-film layer, 13′, with an easy axis in the plane of the figures followed a nonmagnetic layer, 13″, of ruthenium in turn followed by another ferromagnetic material layer, 13′″, with an easy axis direction in the plane of the figures. The resulting compound layer 13′, 13″, 13′″ has materials with high spin polarization in its outer layers due to the use of high magnetic induction ferromagnetic material therein, but has little total magnetic moment because of the Ru layer provided therebetween which strongly antiferromagnetically couples these outer layer through primarily exchange coupling so that the magnetizations of each are pointed in opposite directions. Thus, this layer is relatively insensitive to externally applied magnetic fields and contributes little to the spatial magnetic fields thereabout. However, the magnetization direction in this composite layer by itself is not very strongly fixed in any direction because of the relatively weak anisotropy exhibited by the ferromagnetic material layers, and so antiferromagnetic material “pinning” layers 12 and 12′, exhibiting a substantial magnetic anisotropy, must be present to strongly set the magnetization direction of compound layer 13′, 13″, 13′″ in the direction of the easy axis in the plane of the figures. Such a layer has a strongly fixed magnetization direction which, through exchange coupling to layer 13′, strongly fixes the direction of magnetization of that layer also, and so that of layer 13′″ through Ru layer 13″.
The memory cells magnetic structures differ in the devices of FIGS. 1 and 2 for the next sequences of layers therein before another similar via synthetic antiferromagnet, having a second thermal resistance control and magnetic “pinning” via layer, is provided on the opposite end of these memory cell magnetic structures. The material constituents in this latter synthetic antiferromagnet in the cell of FIG. 2 are changed in proportions to provided it with a lower Néel temperature than the one already described above but which otherwise behaves similarly, whereas the two synthetic antiferromagnets in the cell of FIG. 1 are made in the same form and manner.
In the memory cell magnetic structure of FIG. 1, a via spin dependent tunneling layer or barrier layer, 14, as a first intermediate layer is provided as a very thin dielectric and represented as a solid line in the main portion of FIG. 1 but as a narrow open rectangle in the corresponding inset. Layer 14 is formed primarily of aluminum oxide.
A via ferromagnetic material thin-film layer, 15, is provided on the exposed surface of layer 14 as a magnetic “free layer” that can have its magnetization direction relatively easily altered by external applied magnetic fields. Layer 12 has a Curie temperature that relatively low in comparison with the ferromagnetic material layers and the antiferromagnetic material layers in the structure synthetic antiferromagnets.
A second via intermediate layer again furnished as a spin dependent tunneling layer or barrier layer, 16, is provided on layer 15, this barrier layer again being a very thin dielectric and represented as a solid line in the main portion of FIG. 1 but as a narrow open rectangle in the corresponding inset. Layer 16 is has the same form as barrier layer 14. Similarly, a ferromagnetic material layer, 17′, is next provided in the form of layer 13′, a ruthenium layer, 17″, is then provided in the form of layer 13″, and a further ferromagnetic material layer, 17′″, is next provided in the form of layer 13′″ as part of the second via antiferromagnet in the device. This is completed by providing a magnetic “pinning” via layer, 18, in the form of layer 12′ and another, or second, thermal resistance control and magnetic “pinning” via layer, 18′, provided in the form of layer 12 to complete the memory cell double spin dependent tunneling structure, 19, of FIG. 1 (after ion milling of the layers deposited to form this structure) and other such structures concurrently fabricated in the monolithic integrated circuit.
In the alternative for forming the memory cell magnetic structure for the cell of FIG. 2, thermal resistance control and magnetic “pinning” via layers 12 and 18′ and magnetic “pinning” via layers 12′ and 18 of FIG. 1 are again shown formed as described above but the remaining portions of the synthetic antiferromagnets of FIG. 1 are not shown provided in FIG. 2 thus resulting in weaker “pinning” of the adjacent ferromagnetic layers. This is a matter of choice in either of these figures made in consonance with the expected magnitudes of the externally applied fields so that layers 13′, 13″, 13′″, 17′, 17″ and 17′″ could be eliminated in the magnetic structure of FIG. 1, and corresponding layers 12″, 12′″, 12iv, 18′, 18″ and 18′″ (not shown) could be added in the magnetic structure of FIG. 2.
Instead, the designator 13 in the magnetic structure of FIG. 2, is used with a via alternating layers sequence formed on the higher Néel temperature antiferromagnet 12 in this FIG. 2 device having 20 Å thick ferromagnetic material layers, exemplified by layers 13′, that are provided separated from one another by 10 Å thick layers of Cu, exemplified by layers 13″, to thereby be tightly parallel coupled layers with a total thickness less than the spin flip length of electron spins. On the last in the sequence of ferromagnetic material layers 13′ is provided a thicker via layer, 14, of Cu to a thickness of 30 Å on which is next provided an electrical resistance augmentation layer formed as a porous Cu via layer, 15, 10 Å thick. This layer is formed by sputter codepositing or alternately sputter depositing Cu and another material, such as aluminum or immiscible silicon, therewith and oxidizing the result to leave only copper filaments as the conductors.
The remainder of the magnetic structure in FIG. 2 outside the antiferromagnets therein is repeated in reverse order from layer 15 upward in that figure from the structure portion described above below that layer. Thus, a via Cu layer, 16, is provided on layer 15 in the form of layer 14, and is followed by a via alternating layers sequence marked using the designator 17 having 20 Å thick ferromagnetic material layers, exemplified by layers 17′, that are provided separated from one another by 10 Å thick layers of Cu exemplified by layers 17″. The lower Néel temperature antiferromagnet formed by magnetic “pinning” via layer 18 provided in the form of layer 12′ and the second thermal resistance control and magnetic “pinning” via layer 18″ provided in the form of layer 12 is formed on the alternating layers sequence exemplified by layers 17′ and 17″ to complete the memory cell multilayer vertical spin valve structure, 19′, of FIG. 2 (after ion milling of the layers deposited to form this structure) and other such structures concurrently fabricated in the monolithic integrated circuit.
An electrical insulating material layer is provided around those structures 19 and 19′ to form another insulating layer, 20, having those structures in effect in vias in this layer which layer could alternatively be of organic materials such as polyimide or B-staged bisbenzocyclobutene (BCB) which have thermal conductivities below those of commonly used electrical insulating materials in monolithic integrated circuits such as silicon dioxide or silicon nitride. A plurality of interconnections, 21, are provided for interconnecting memory cell structures 19 and 19′ to the electronic circuitry in the integrated circuit therebelow through mating with metal interconnection risers extending through insulating layers of that integrated circuit. A further protective electrical insulating layer, 22, covers and protects metal interconnections 21. On insulating layer 22 a further plurality of interconnections, 23, are provided for word lines adjacent to, and over, memory cell structures 19 and 19′ that are also connected to the electronic circuitry in the integrated circuit therebelow through mating with metal interconnection risers extending through insulating layers of that integrated circuit. Ferromagnetic material is provided as highly permeable ferromagnetic material cladding about interconnections 23 just in the immediate vicinity of structures 19 and 19′ as magnetic field “keepers”, 23′, to more closely confine and enhance the magnetic fields there generated by those electrical currents selectively established during operations in interconnections 23. A further protective electrical insulating layer, 24, covers and protects interconnections 23 with claddings 23′ thereon.
Interconnection 21 extending from memory cell 19 and 19′ in FIGS. 1 and 2, respectively, and through insulating layer 20, meets an electrical interconnection riser on the left in those figures by having a portion thereof, 25, extend through silicon nitride layer 11 to reach a plug, 26, of tungsten and be in electrical contact therewith at the upper end of that riser. Plug 26 in turn extends through integrated circuit insulating layer 10iv to reach and be in electrical contact with a portion, 27, of the third metal layer of that integrated circuit. This third metal portion is formed of primarily aluminum. A further aluminum plug, 25′, extends from the bottom of the memory cell structure 19 in FIG. 1, and 19′ in FIG. 2, through silicon nitride layer 11 to be in contact with a further tungsten plug, 26′, extending through electrical insulating layer 10iv to be in contact with another third metal layer interconnection portion, 27′.
Third metal layer interconnection portion 27 in FIGS. 1 and 2 is in contact with a further tungsten plug, 29, extending through electrical insulating layer 10′″ to reach a portion, 30, of the aluminum second metal layer in the integrated circuit. Second metal layer portion 30 is in contact with a further tungsten plug, 31, which extends through electrical insulating layer 10″ of the integrated circuit to a portion, 32, of the aluminum first metal layer of the integrated circuit.
Third metal layer interconnection portion 27′ in FIGS. 1 and 2 is in contact with a further tungsten plug, 29′, extending through electrical insulating layer 10′″ to reach another portion, 30′, of the aluminum second metal layer in the integrated circuit. Second metal layer portion 30′ is in contact with a further tungsten plug, 31′, which extends through electrical insulating layer 10″ of the integrated circuit to another portion, 32″, of the aluminum first metal layer of the integrated circuit.
First metal layer portion 32 is in contact with a final tungsten plug, 33, extending through electrical insulating layer 10′ of the integrated circuit to reach semiconductor material 10 of that integrated circuit, specifically, to be electrically connected to one of the terminating regions, 34, of a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET), 35. Terminating region 34 of transistor 35 is formed of an n+-type conductivity material formed in a p-type conductivity material tub, 36, in n-type conductivity semiconductor material 10. Transistor 35 has a further n+-type conductivity material terminating region, 37, formed in p-type conductivity material tub 36. In addition, transistor 35 has an n+-type conductivity polysilicon gate, 38, between terminating regions 34 and 37 separated from tub 36 by a thin gate oxide, 39.
Terminating region 37 has a tungsten plug, 33′, extending through electrical insulating layer 10′ of the integrated circuit to reach another portion, 32′, of the first metal layer of the integrated circuit. In a typical arrangement, first metal layer portion 32′ extends to a pad suited for connection to a positive source of voltage, with third metal layer portion 28 connected to a ground reference voltage. In this situation, terminating region 37 serves as a drain for transistor 35 and terminating region 34 serves as a source for transistor 35. If the polarity of the voltage between first metal interconnection layer portion 32′ and third metal layer interconnection portion 28 are reversed, terminating region 34 would then serve as the drain for transistor 35 and terminating region 37 would serve as the source. In either situation, memory cell structure 19 and 19′ in FIGS. 1 and 2, respectively, will have current provided therethrough controlled by transistor 35, and perhaps by others not shown in this figure.
First metal layer portion 32″ is in contact with a final tungsten plug, 33″, extending through electrical insulating layer 10′ of the integrated circuit to reach semiconductor material 10 of that integrated circuit, specifically, to be electrically connected to one of the terminating regions, 34′, of another MOSFET, 35′. Terminating region 34′ of transistor 35′ is formed of an n+-type conductivity material formed in a p-type conductivity material tub, 36′, in n-type conductivity semiconductor material 10. Transistor 35′ has a further n+-type conductivity material terminating region, 37′, formed in p-type conductivity material tub 36′. In addition, transistor 35′ has an n+-type conductivity polysilicon gate, 38′, between terminating regions 34′ and 37′ separated from tub 36′ by a thin gate oxide, 39′.
Terminating region 37′ has a tungsten plug, 33′″, extending through electrical insulating layer 10′ of the integrated circuit to reach another portion, 32′″, of the first metal layer of the integrated circuit. In atypical arrangement, first metal layer portion 32′″ extends to a pad suited for connection to a positive source of voltage. In this situation, terminating region 37′ serves as a drain for transistor 35′ and terminating region 34′ serves as a source for transistor 35′.
When electrical currents are selected to be established in memory cell structures 19 and 19′ through control of transistors 35 and 35′, the corresponding power dissipated therein will the temperatures of those cells to rise which can be sufficient to approach or exceed the Curie temperature of the ferromagnetic layers in the memory cells without a “pinning” layer or layers therein, or to approach or exceed the blocking temperature or the higher Néel temperature of the antiferromagnetic “pinning” layer in cells having such a layer. Such temperatures, as indicated above, can permit storage of information in those cells to be achieved without reaching current magnitudes otherwise necessary to switch the magnetization directions of the ferromagnetic layers.
However, there are two primary heat flow paths at each memory cell that allow heat to escape from the cell thus making more difficult the raising of the cell temperature to such magnitudes. One is the flow of heat from the cell into the surrounding electrical insulating material which is limited by the use of low thermal conductivity insulating materials such as organic materials as indicated above. The other is the flow of heat from the cell through the thermal flow resistant antiferromagnetic materials in layers 12 and 18′ on opposite sides of those cells which will be at or slightly above the temperature of the integrated circuit substrate. Thus, there is a desire to find supplementary arrangements along with passing electrical current through the cells to ease the raising of the temperatures thereof when selected for storing information therein.